The Mutilator
by Mlf200811
Summary: a not so nice killer, taken by tragedy, is on a rampage.


The Mutilator

By: Michael Lee Finnie

In the year 1961, there was a kid born. His name was john cane, he was bullied in school. After college, john stole 180 bottles of nitrous oxide from the dentist. He took his knife from his home, ran away at 18, and set off in the world.

On February 6th, 1981, the first murder was committed. A girl named sally coke was at central park, the time was 5:30 am. She was sitting on a bench, tearing up her lover James's clothes, making love. John put on a leather face mask, took his machete, exited his hotel room, And slowly converged on her and her lover. Stabbed the girl with his machete 10 times. Screaming, sally died. Laughing madly. Holy shit! James yelled, john laughed. Nobody can have sex, and I was bullied and never loved. Fumbling with his clothes hurriedly, James couldn't put on his pants.

Laughing, john stabbed James repeatedly. Help, James screamed, but to no good, it was. John stabbed one last time, blood shooting out of James onto john's shirt. Fuck you bitch! John screamed. Angrily, he ran away.

In a hotel in La, john was sitting on a bed, he wrote the names of his two victims on his arm with a sharpie. _James and sally._ He exited the hotel to go buy a coke at a supermarket. On his way, he laughed and cried.

He entered the supermarket. Hello, mister, said the cashier. Hi. John went to buy a coke. He got two 20_oz _cokes and vanilla ice cream. He exited the market. _I need to go buy some weapons._

John entered a weapon store, searching for firearms. He growled and ran out of the store. Running, he laughed out the words Jun Tao. Jun Tao ran after him. It was midnight. They entered an alley. John jumped a fence, machete in hand and got on a roof. John tried to cut off ladders. Slash, slash, and slash. But, Jun Tao ran up the last ladder to the roof.

Laughing, john spoke. Jun Tao, it's been a while. Three years, commented Jun Tao. Well I'll finish you like your father, said john. Only one of us gets out of here tonight, and it'll be me, said Jun Tao!

Jun Tao lunged, knife in hand. John dodged the blow and barely stabbed Jun Tao in the Tao launched another blow, this time successful. The blow hit john in the stomach. This is payback! John grabbed a chainsaw from his pocket. He activated it. Thrust, thrust. His blows missed. Jun Tao suddenly was hit by the chainsaw, bleeding in the face.

Jun Tao grabbed a sword. John dropped the saw, and he too grabbed a sword. The swords hip hop danced at each other. Jun Tao got a blow in john's left hand, slicing it dead off. No! John took his sword as Jun Tao ran away. John threw the sword with full energy at Jun Tao's head. The sword caught its target, gushing out blood.

Now that is payback! Grunted john. Fuck! John yelled! How the hell am I going to be able to come down to the hotel like this! I'll go buy an artificial arm.

At the artificial limb center, john got a new arm. Good as new, he said. John now went to kill. I hate those fucking necking couples! And sure enough, there was one in an apartment building with the window opened.

He grabbed two hatchets; with he had studied and practiced. He grabbed his machete for an extra weapon, along with a pistol. Now, I'm ready, he laughed. Throwing with precision from a rooftop, the hatchets went threw the space of the window and cut off the legs of the lovers. John jumped into the window, machete ready. The couple had no legs, and was crawling with their hands to the door.

Look at those imbeciles, thinking they can stand a chance against me! Ha-ha! Taking the machete, he sliced off the arms. Now what a-holes! The couple managed to crawl using their chests. John took the pistol, cocked-fired. Cocked- fired. Cocked fired. Even though the couple was dead, he cut them into a million pieces because they had love. Fucking imbeciles, fucking bitches, fuck you all! He kept slashing and slashing. It's not fair! Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

He gave the victims bodies to the org! The org is a swamp-plant that eats blood. That's not true. There is no org! Ha-ha. He cussed at the bodies and wrote their names on his arm.

You may be thinking all the fictional possibilities that john could have done with them. He just hid their imbecile dead-head stupid corpses! Ha-ha!

The next day, john laughed like hell. Now I must pay a visit to the keymaster of evil! Hell yeah!

The key master's name was Vince. He was 20 years old. He loved burning things and cussing at rotten corpses.

Hello Vince. I have recently killed two imbeciles that had the key of evil! Excellent, my friend! Now we can unleash more devilish strength.

Now that he was stronger, john laughed. Thinking of all the necking couples and imbeciles he could have revenge on, he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed!

Now john went to kill the liar, George bush Jr. that one imbecile was having a good day. He had a cup of coffee, and he had pleasant sex with his 85year old wife. His wife was going to the bathroom for makeup adding. Bush was naked in his bedroom. Pulsing with pleasant erections, he lied on his bed.

Then, outside the window of the 52 story building home, john smashed thru the window by jumping, leather mask on, machete, gun and hatchets at hand.

My god, screamed bush. His wife couldn't hear him cause of music. Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk you! John yelled, and then shot bush- head-1, dick-3, and heart- 5, and neck- 1, times. Bush howled with pain, fell of the bed, and was on the floor on his knees.

John slashed At bush 6 times, and then said tell your wife in hell that I killed you, he then laughed and took an axe and cut off the head. The devil approached john and gave him a flying v- Hendrix guitar.

Play for you. _I killed the fucking liar. Justice was done. I still go to heaven because bush lied. He made too many mistakes. Fuck him! I killed the fucking liar. Justice was done. I still go to heaven because bush lied. he made to many mistakes. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck him!_

Very good, the devil congratulated him. Here is a good general! What? If you be a general in the army of the keymaster and the army of evil, you will have girls and mighty rewards!

He took it. John entered the army of evil's headquarters in the mountain of evil. John was acquainted to officers and soldiers in the army.

.


End file.
